


Favor

by rig_ma_role



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Mark's in a bit of a pickle and needs a helping hand.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 24
Kudos: 424





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Umm porn....that's it really.  
> I was honestly just going to write like 4k and stop but it grew in to this....whatever this is.
> 
> Enjoy :D  
> Excuse any mistakes.

Johnny wipes away a stray tear and watches Miguel desperately sing to his great (great?) grandma. Jaehyun, who's curled up next to him, hugging a pillow and blanket, is straight up sobbing like a child.

This always happens when they occasionally play _Coco_ for their movie night and Johnny can't figure out why they even watch it anymore. He basically has half the dialogue memorized and they often fall asleep before the movie is even halfway done. But he and Jaehyun (minus Mark) had started off early tonight and managed to get through the whole thing without falling unconscious in their bowl of popcorn. They'd normally sing along with the songs but tonight an exception is made because Mark is finally getting the rest he needs and it would be cruel of them to sing _Un Poco loco_ at top of their lungs like they usually do.

The end credits start rolling after the final strum of Miguel's guitar and Johnny absentmindedly stares at the colorful display of words looping across the screen while fixing the leg of his grey sweatpants which have rolled up to mid-calf.

From the corner of his eye he sees Jaehyun drag up his t-shirt to wipe his tears and then get up with a satisfied sigh. "Next time we are watching _Spies in Disguise_. The one with that Spiderman kid and Will Smith in it"

"Spiderman kid? " Johnny snorts "You mean Tom Holland?"

"Yeah him. Mark said he wants to watch it too." Jaehyun says with a thoughtful _hmm_. "I promised Jungwoo and Taeil hyung we'd go out for dinner. You want to come with?" He asks rifling through his cupboard and pulling out a t-shirt, darker black than the one he's wearing.

Johnny had already eaten a hearty meal before coming up to the tenth-floor dorms. Taeyong had got a bit carried away with making dinner and Johnny'd eaten seconds and then thirds of the experimentally whipped up loaded cheese pizza which, unsurprisingly, was mouth wateringly delicious. He's been trying his best to stop overeating but Taeyong has magic hands that make heavenly dishes which would make Gordon Ramsey weep. Johnny of course is being dramatic but the way fifth floor gulps down Taeyong's food like starved men serves proof enough. He feels bad to reject Jaehyun's invitation and sure he could just tag along for fun, but beer and chicken probably awaits, and Johnny is a weak man against fried food.

He gracefully declines.

"Nah. Already ate. And we just had popcorn as well so….." he trails off patting his stomach, which is just a tad bit softer than usual. "Is it fine if I stay here for a while though? Don't really want to move just yet."

"Sure. Just turn off the lights when you leave. And Mark's still asleep so use headphones if you're going to be blasting music. Poor kid's probably dead tired." Jaehyun says, pulling on his fresh t-shirt and sweeping his hair back into place. Johnny drags an appreciative eye over the flash of abs and toned back. Jaehyun's been hitting the gym as much as Johnny has and the results are quite magnificent. He respects the effort Jaehyun is putting into it and wonders if he can finally get some of the other members to join them once in a while.

The dorm keys jingle when Jaehyun slides them into his left pocket and his wallet gets placed in the other. He's patting himself down for a final check and throwing on a jacket when Jungwoo pops his head into the bedroom, eyes searching.

"Hyung we are about to leave….oh good you're ready. Yuta hyung is also coming with us. Mark's door is still closed so I didn't bother him. We'll bring something back for him." Jungwoo rambles over a mouthful of chips. He spots Johnny, lounging on the bed and smiles. "Ohh, did y'all have a movie night? You want to come with us too, hyung?"

Johnny props himself up higher and shakes his head, waving him off politely. "Nope, I already ate. You guys have fun"

Jungwoo just shrugs, unable to comprehend why anyone would turn down a meal and skips away with his packet of chips and Jaehyun in tow. After a couple of muffled yells and a click of a door, the dorm empties out and descends into an eerie quietness.

Johnny flops down on the bed with a sigh, careful not to spill any of the popcorn bits left over in the bowl. He probably should get back downstairs to his own dorm, but Taeyong's meal coupled with the multiple handfuls of popcorn he'd chowed down while watching the movie has edged him into food coma territory.

And it doesn't help that Jaehyun's bed is very comfortable, despite what his otherwise bare minimal room indicates. Jaehyun had splurged on some magnificent silk sheets that glide on Johnny's skin like a river and the urge to just fall asleep there is settling in him like a warm glass of milk.

But the buttery remnants of popcorn on his hand makes him feel gross, so Johnny plods on over to the kitchen and washes his hands and the empty bowl with a dubious looking slab of soap. Tenth floor apparently deems handwash and dishwash to be unnecessary items. Thankfully the soap smells good and does its job well enough that Johnny is plenty satisfied when his hands don't feel buttery anymore.

He's pouring out a wine glass full of water, (one of these days he's going to buy them some proper glass cups because what in the absolute hell) when he hears a door creak behind him. Johnny turns around to find Mark with his hair in disarray looking very distressed. Holding on to the doorframe, he looks about the apartment a bit nervously and when he spots Johnny leaning up against the kitchen counter Mark's eyes grow wide. "Uhh Johnny hyung? What are you doing here?" He asks, his voice trembling unnaturally.

Johnny finishes up his water and smiles. "Hey. Me and Jaehyun had a movie night. We didn't call you over cause he said you were sleeping and well you need sleep more than another rewatch of Coco." And then with an appropriately sheepish tone, "Sorry if I woke you up or something."

Mark shakes his head. "No, you didn't wake me. I mean...I was already awake. I mean...Uhh... where is everyone else?"

"They went out to eat"

"Oh so you're the only one here?" Mark asks, anxiously gripping onto the doorframe tighter and fidgeting like he's got ants crawling in his pants.

Johnny stares at the way Mark's breath starts coming out ragged and his skin flushes alarmingly. "Yeah, just me. You okay though?"

"Uh.. what? yeah. I'm fine. Just fine." Mark replies with no real focus and then wipes his flushed face with the gigantic t-shirt he's wearing, which, when Johnny takes a good look, reminds him of a t-shirt he'd lost about two months ago.

He stalks over, worried. "Dude seriously though. You look like you're about to keel over. Do you have a fever or something?" Johnny asks, laying a palm on Mark's forehead and is surprised to find himself being hastily pushed backwards by a shaky hand.

"No wait don't…touch...I..God…" Mark stutters and steps back into his room with a hand over his stomach.

Johnny's concern skyrockets. "Jesus did you eat something bad for lunch? You know how I tell you not to order in from that sus ass place down the street. Doesn't matter if their Jajangmyeon is the tastiest thing you've eaten."

Mark shakes his head and turns away from Johnny, as if not looking at him would make Johnny go away. But he waits, patiently, because Mark isn't really forthcoming with any of his problems if pushed. It's always best to give Mark his space and let him come to you. Poking and prodding often ends up with a very irate Mark who refuses to talk for several days on end. Johnny's learnt that the hard way.

There's a three-minute interval in which Mark paces the length of the room, faces Johnny, almost starts speaking and then returns to pacing. Twice it happens and Johnny waits with bated breath, literally counting each passing second.

He's reaching second 231 when Mark lets out a distressed groan and he waves a hand at the door, "can you close the door please. I...I need help and...oh God... just close the door."

Johnny hurriedly shuts the bedroom door and locks it for good measure because Mark seems to be on the verge of having a meltdown. He looks over to make sure that locking the door isn't a problem because it kind of seems like he's trapping them in there. But Mark seems to be relieved that Johnny has ensured themselves privacy.

"This...it's so fucking embarrassing and I need you to promise me that you won't laugh. Or be grossed out, or mad at me" He sniffles pathetically.

Johnny feels a bit like a jerk. Maybe his playful ribbing isn’t as harmless as he thought it was. The fact that Mark seem so reluctant to share his concerns with him bothers Johnny a lot. He's got to work on that….Being a better hyung.

Sighing softly Johnny pitches his voice in to something more low and comforting. "You can tell me anything, Mark. I'm definitely not going to be mad or grossed out . And you know I won't laugh if it's a serious matter. I can be a bit too much with the teasing sometimes, but you seem to be really upset and have I ever laughed at you when you need a helping hand?"

Mark unexpectedly snorts out a giggle and Johnny's a bit worried Mark might be going crazy. "A helping hand is exactly what I need right now" he mumbles a little more somberly.

"Okay. I'll do anything to help" Johnny reaffirms. If Mark is willing to laugh about this, he’s at least not like dying or suffering through something equally severe.

Mark exhales, grounding himself for the inevitable, and reaches over to his bed, bringing with him something luridly pink. "Yeah well I don't think you'll be so willing this time" he says with a humorless chuckle and hands over the pink thing.

It's an odd shaped piece of plastic with a metered switch and silicone covering. And attracted to it, a long pink wire, frayed at the end. Johnny frowns at the broken device and then looks up at Mark.

"You broke something? Do you want me to fix it?"

Mark groans and shakes his head. "Yeah….I broke something. But I don't need you to fix it....Do you know what that is, hyung?"

Johnny's about to shake his head no when he fiddles with the switch and notices the labelling on the side, _low-medium-high vibrations._ And oh….oh God.

Johnny gulps "it's a vibrator?"

Mark nods shakily wrapping his arms around himself. "A _broken_ vibrator"

"And the rest of it…" Johnny trails off with wide eyes moving down towards Mark's lower half.

"Inside me…" Mark squeaks out embarrassedly.

Johnny's world tilts on its axis just a bit, because Mark Lee, the devout, bubbly Christian boy with the purest smile in the whole world, who giggles at any mention of the word sex….has a vibrator lodged up his ass.

And that's...it's hot.

Johnny berates himself. Jesus what's wrong with him. Mark needs help.

"Oh, ok, I see. Umm should we go to the doctor?" Johnny asks in a daze, because that seems like the best course of action...yes...right?

Mark's panicked face and distressed hand waving makes him think that it's not the best course of action.

"No! hell no hyung. What if it gets leaked online or something? Oh my God. And the mortification of having to tell another person about this....I can't."

Johnny agrees. If someone found out about this it would be a nightmare. They might as well kiss their careers goodbye.

On most occasions Johnny is a levelheaded individual but right now he’s being faced with what is probably one of the most challenging situations of his life. "Umm did you... you know try to get it out?" He asks, flapping a hand towards Mark's ass awkwardly.

Mark scowls like the devil. "No, I just sat here for the past fifteen minutes twiddling my thumbs". Johnny thinks the eye roll is a bit too much.

Mark tightens his arms around himself and with a put upon sigh, "of course I fucking tried hyung, but it's like way up there and my...my fingers are too short" Mark had been slowly losing some of the red color in his cheeks but with that confession his face lights up like the fourth of July.

Johnny knows where this is going. The reason Mark had called him in here. The reason that he'd been fine with locking the door. Johnny has always been praised for his shapely hands and long... _long_ fingers. The fact that he's the only other person on the tenth floor may also have something to do with it but its quite serendipitous that he’s the one who is currently standing in the middle of Mark’s room, waiting for him to confirm what Johnny is thinking.

"Do you want... _me_ to take it out?" Johnny finally asks, breaking the awkward silence that had settled around them like sticky molasses.

Mark nods, staring intently at the floor.

In that small exchange there is an unspoken understanding that things between them are going to shift. It's always been _hey hyung, what's up hyung, wanna hear this new music I've been working on?_ Not, _Help me pull the broken end of a vibe out of my ass._ Johnny is somewhat terrified of the shift this will bring in their relationship and simultaneously excited at the prospect of shaking up their dude-bro-hyung balance.

"How do you want to do this?" He asks hiding the tremble in his voice. Mark is already embarrassed and Johnny does not need to be making things worse.

"Uhh I could get on my knees and you could try to get it out from behind, maybe?" Mark says with a half shrug. For someone who's been pretty shirty about the whole situation, Mark's voice and demeanor are suddenly more stable than they have any right to be. He's probably come to the conclusion that this is the only way. Mark is resilient in that sense. Johnny steels himself and nods. He's the hyung, so he better stop acting like a damn virgin and get on with helping his friend.

Expecting Mark to climb up on to the bed Johnny also moves toward it, but the kid speed walks to the door and out to the kitchen, leaving him mildly confused. There's a clattering of cutlery and a slam of a drawer before Mark is rushing back into the room, relocking the door behind him.

"Uh gloves you know...cause…" he tucks a pair of food grade vinyl gloves in Johnny's hands and then hops up onto the bed, immediately planting his face down and scooching his ass up. Johnny is vaguely reminded of cartoon ostriches and how they hide their face in the sand when they are scared.

The gloves crinkle in his hand and Johnny snorts in disbelief. "You have gloves but no glass cups here? You guys need to rearrange your priorities." He says with a shake of his head.

"Yeah well wine glasses work just fine" Mark retaliates snippily and without much preamble, lifts the shirt up and shimmies his cotton shorts over his ass, letting the elastic snap against his thighs with a loud whack.

Johnny sucks in a breath and stares in awe at the way the waistband of Mark's shorts clench around the curve of his thigh, pressing into the supple flesh. It shouldn't be that erotic, it's Mark Lee, sweet, adorable Mark Lee. But there's something inherently sensual about the cinched plushness of his thighs that makes Johnny feel hot around the collar. It takes little effort for Johnny's eyes to roam up to the roundness of Mark's ass, which honestly deserves a few minutes of silence in appreciation because the baggy shorts Mark often wears do not do it justice.

"Uhh hyung, you still there?" Mark asks nervously, twisting his head backwards to see if Johnny had sprinted out and left him hanging. "Oh, you're still here...then...um...I guess you can start now. There's lube near the foot of the bed, I think. Just get some on your hands before...you...you know."

Johnny sighs quietly and slides on the finicky vinyl gloves.

The lube is an extravagant affair. It's an expensive looking tube and to his surprise it's flavored; Salted caramel. Would it be too much if he tasted just a bit. He's suddenly very curious.

Johnny shakes his head chasing away errant thoughts. It's twice as hard to focus on what he's doing with Mark's ass, round and perfect, right there in front of him.

Pouring the lube on to his gloved right hand, he places his left hand on Mark's bare ass with a gulp and feels him flinch. Johnny has often swatted Mark's butt playfully but there's always been a thick layer of jean or some other fabric between them and it's always been an innocent act of affection. But now there's only a thin, barely there, layer of plastic and he's about to do something which is decidedly not friendly.

"Uhh I'm going to start now. Just tell me if it's uncomfortable ok"

Mark's floofy hair bounces as he nods and gives Johnny the go ahead.

It's way too easy to slide in two fingers. Johnny tries not to think too hard about why Mark's asshole is this pliant but God, it's tough. He wriggles his fingers in and the gloves crackle obnoxiously loud in the otherwise quiet room.

"That feels...kinda weird" Mark mumbles into his pillow.

"Should I pull out?" Johnny winces at how that sounds. He has to keep his wits about himself and saying shit that sounds overtly sexual while being two fingers deep in Mark's ass is not the best idea.

"Uhh no...I didn't mean weird like it hurts… oh uh never mind just...Go on"

Pushing in deeper, Johnny searches around for the vibrator and just as the webbing of his fingers hit Mark's rim, he feels something near the tip of his index finger. "Wow that is in _deep_ " He doesn't mean to say it out loud.

"Omg hyung that...don't say that." Mark whines.

Johnny wiggles his fingers and tries to reach the vibrator, but the damn gloves keep slipping and sliding. He sometimes feels the silicone edge along his fingertips, but it's impossible to get enough leverage to pull it out.

The gloves really are of no help whatsoever. Johnny clears his throat and pats Mark's ass. "Uhh, Mark this is tough. I can't really reach and it's too difficult with the gloves. So….I'm taking them off"

Mark tenses up at the declaration. "Uhhh... aren't you grossed out hyung. I mean. You don't have to. I….I'll just…" Mark's voice cracks and Johnny fears that the poor kid might start crying.

"No, not all Markie. I said I'd help. Just relax and let me help ok?"

Mark nods and brings his hand under his chest like a cat arching his back and thrusting his ass out a bit more. It's all to help Johnny get the damn vibrator out but the image it creates has his breath hitching and praying his dick doesn't take an interest. Johnny sees Mark softly nibbling the edge of his fingernail and feels bad for getting horny and disregarding Mark's fraying nerves. He's not being a very good hyung right now.

Plucking off the sticky gloves and throwing them off the side of the bed, Johnny puts more lube on his bare hand and gets back to work.

He tries not to groan at the squishy, wet feeling of Mark's insides and marvels at the smooth glide. Johnny swiftly gets to the required destination, struggling not to comment on how hot Mark's insides feel.

"Umm….so if I wasn't here, who were you going to go and ask for help?" he asks, trying to keep Mark occupied by talking. 

"Gah..uh.....Maybe Jaehyun hyung. He has long fingers. I mean Jungwoo hyung does too, but he would have been way too giggly to help. Jaehyun hyung's pretty hard to faze."

Johnny _hmms_ under his breath. He doesn't like the thought of anyone else seeing Mark like this. It's a good thing he was here. Johnny pushes in a bit more insistently, but still the broken vibe is out of reach. Mark eeps and tries to clench his thighs together.

Gently easing Mark's legs back apart Johnny twists his fingers and struggles, unable to get a grip on the offending piece of silicone. Sometimes when he crooks his fingers Mark shudders, full-bodied. He breaths through his nose and pretends like he can't see Mark's toes curl and thighs quiver.

About five minutes of digging around like he's searching for treasure, Johnny gives up with a sigh. "Mark. This. It's not really working. I...I think we need to get you up and let gravity help with this." He says apologetically, pulling his fingers out with a sloppy squelch.

Mark hides his face in his palms, ass still raised. He shakes his head fervently and wails embarrassed, " _Hyung…_.I noooo...I don't want to"

He knows he's asking a lot. Mark was masturbating earlier and Johnny's fingers in his ass weren't doing any favors in reducing what is probably a giant erection, which Mark has been semi successfully hiding under his half pulled down boxers. But needs must. And Mark's embarrassment takes second place to his health.

"Markie. I know it's awkward, but we really need to get this out of you. I swear I'm not going to be awkward about this later. Just let me help, yeah?"

There’s a sniffle and a sigh "Fine. Just….I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm putting you through this. I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Mark says with a pout and sits back up on his feet. His head hangs low dejectedly.

Johnny tells himself that fussing over Mark's adorableness isn’t helpful in the least and tempers down the urge to coo.

"Hey...you don't have to be sorry. It's not a huge deal. Come on let's get you up". Johnny softly guides Mark off the bed and onto his feet, helping him kick off his boxers with a quick tug. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he brings Mark to stand between his knees and nudges his legs apart with the back of his hand. Mark has stupidly soft inner thighs and Johnny kind of wants to bite.

The t-shirt Mark's wearing is big enough that it covers his dick and even though the tenting is very obvious and the wet patch forming a dark spot screams 'hello I'm here', Johnny thinks that they can manage without having to expose Mark to the elements. It's also better for his own sanity because he's pretty sure he'd go feral at the sight of a fully nude Mark Lee. Which in retrospect is not something he'd ever thought would happen.

"Okay so you are going to have to spread your legs a bit more and kind of bare down. And I'll try to get it out okay Markie?"

Biting his lip, Mark nods his head and is reluctantly about to pull up his t-shirt when Johnny stops him with a hand on his wrist.

"I know it's uncomfortable for you, so it's ok to keep the t-shirt down."

And he immediately knows he's made the right choice when Mark lets out a sigh of relief.

He reaches under Mark's spread legs and slides his fingers back in. It's somehow more intimate than before. He can feel Mark's dick sporadically smacking against his forearm and that's definitely Mark's balls, resting against his wrist, soft and warm.

Johnny bites his lip and twists his fingers around, getting back to the task at hand. The vibrator is still not within reach, but Mark scrunches his face and Johnny knows that he's clenching his muscles because he can feel the curved silicone edge better than earlier.

"I think it's working. Just a bit more yeah?" Johnny encourages softly, curling his free hand around Mark's waist.

Mark huffs out a laugh. "Okay. Just say something and distract me please. It feels so weird to be doing this."

Johnny wracks his brain for a suitable topic. But the glaring fact that he's got part of his hand up Mark's ass kind of overrides coherent thought. He looks around the room and then back to Mark's stomach, which is right at eye level and his eyes fall on a stain decorating the oversized t-shirt.

See it really just could be a coincidence that Mark has a t-shirt just like the one Johnny lost. But it would be some kind of monumental universal rarity that Mark's shirt has a chocolate milk stain the exact shape of Italy right over the left chest area. Just like the one Johnny made when he was chugging Hershey's Choco-milk out of a bottle.

"How about this for a conversation. Did u steal this t-shirt from me?" He asks, tugging at the material petulently.

"Maybe." Mark replies with a giggle.

Johnny snorts at the shameless answer. "This is one of my favorite t-shirts you little thief."

"Well you didn’t even realize it was gone until now….so I wonder how much you actually like this t-shiiiiiii---" Mark trails off into a wail as Johnny's fingers pass over his prostate, making his legs shake and his dick start blurting precome all over Johnny's wrist.

"Oh _fuck!_ " Mark squeaks and without much thought pulls his t-shirt up to assess the damage. And it looks absolutely filthy. His dick is bumping against Johnny's forearm with every twitch and there's sticky fluid sluicing all over. It looks so fucking erotic that Mark's dick decides to leak a bit more to show appreciation.

"Oh god oh...I'm so sorry hyung" Mark whines, still clutching the t-shirt up to his chest. He almost trips trying to hurriedly move back and away from Johnny, the mortification of leaking all over Johnny's arm too much to handle. 

Thankfully, Johnny catches him by the hip in time. "Don't fucking move." He growls. Mark stills and clenches around his fingers with a whimper.

Fuck. Mark looks good like this. With Johnny's larger hands on him. In him. Mark's dick is straining rosy and erect, bobbing with every heaved breath, spilling precome all over Johnny's arm. And damn it all to hell, Johnny's sweatpants are tenting, and this cannot get any more messed up.

He moves his eyes from Mark's exposed cock up to his face to find him chewing at his lip and blushing beautifully. His chest heaves with each breath and Johnny notes that Marks nipples match the color of his dick.

Oh God….he should stop. This was crossing so many fucking lines..... Johnny probably crossed the line when he agreed to help Mark in the first place....now they are so far over the line it's basically just a dot mocking him from the distance. Jesus Christ Johnny is so damn fucked. But he really doesn't want to stop....…not until Mark is spilling white all over his hand, screaming Johnny's name as he comes.

He continues to stare up into Mark's blown eyes and twists and turns his fingers. With just two more helpful tugs the pink egg-shaped annoyance rolls over Johnny's palm and clatters on to the floor.

Johnny still has his fingers inside.

"Hyung, it came out, you can take your fingers out now." Mark says breathily.

"Do you want me to?"

His question is met with silence.

"That's not a no Markie. I did say I would help. I think you need help Mark. So, I'll ask again. Do you want me to take my fingers out?"

"No"

"What do you want me to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Mark retaliates.

Johnny takes a deep shaky breath. It's all or nothing. "I wanna see how many fingers you can take."

"Fuck...yeah ok" Mark groans and climbs up, placing his knees on either side of Johnny's thighs. He pulls the baggy t-shirt over his head and throws it on to the floor before placing his hands on Johnny's shoulder, waiting for him to carry on.

Eyes crinkling, Johnny grins and eases a third finger into Mark. "I didn't expect this to happen when I came up for movie night " he mentions casually.

Mark shrugs and moans when Johnny presses against his prostate. "Well I didn't expect that shoving a dildo in with a vibrator would break the damn thing. But here we are."

That makes him pause and raises an eyebrow in amusement. "A dildo? You...oh my god. Mark Lee is this what you do when you say you want a few hours to yourself?"

Mark smothers a giggle into Johnny's shoulder and squirms, wordlessly asking Johnny to continue fingering him. "Yeah, sometimes. Other times I honestly do just sleep"

Johnny glides a hand over mark's back in soothing circles. "Yeah well, can I join you for those _sometimes_ then? I can help prevent another situation like this." Johnny knows he’s bold-faced propositioning Mark, but Jesus, it's almost impossible not to.

Squinting speculatively, Mark _hmms_ and leans back. He cocks his head to the side and clenches around Johnny's fingers. "Maybe you can"….he replies vaguely and smirks. And after a beat "Can I kiss you?" he asks softly, as if Johnny would think kissing would be taking this too far.

It's kind of sweet that Mark is nervous about wanting a kiss. "Of course," Johnny murmurs and leans in, sliding his free hand from Mark's back into his slightly scratchy hair that’s been dyed back to black. He really should stop getting his hair colored. With the way things are going Mark's hair would soon be worse off than Taeyong's.

The first kiss is tentative. Just a short peck and then Mark is looking into his eyes gauging Johnny's reaction. He then dives in licking over his lips and sliding his tongue in when Johnny's mouth opens up with a sigh.

Mark winds his arms around Johnny's shoulders closing the minimal gap between them and plastering himself from chest to hip, all along Johnny's front. And with it the jerking of his hips in point with Johnny's fingers speed up. "Hyung....another please. One more finger," Mark croons into Johnny's mouth and he complies.

Four fingers. Mark must be so fucking stretched out. It's a tight fit but the way he groans unabashedly has Johnny sweating. He'd been muffling all his moans earlier but with his shyness and inhibition pretty much shot dead, Mark makes an entire show of getting off on Johnny's fingers.

He allows Johnny to finger him a few more minutes and shifts back to sneak a hand in-between them and palms Johnny through his sweats a few times.

"Hyung I'd like to help too. Please"

Johnny nods. "Yeah go ahead."

"Take off your hoodie and lie back please" Mark commands politely and shimmies Johnny's sweats down himself. Johnny moves a bit more on to the center of the bed and waits for Mark to climb on top of him straddling his hips.

"Woah...you're bigger than I thought you'd be"

Johnny smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. "Nice to be appreciated."

A sharp smacks lands on his thigh and Mark snorts inelegantly. "Oh my god, should have known you'd be a smug bastard about it." Johnny just laughs at him.

"Are you clean, Hyung?" 

And that puts an end to Johnny's laughing quite effectively. He spazzes for a beat. "Ummm what?"

"Are you clean? I wanna ride you and I think I'd like to go without a condom."

Johnny’s mouth drops open and he stares at Mark, hard. He was expecting a blow job, maybe a handie. But to actually be allowed to fuck Mark?

The way Mark is looking down at him expectantly makes Johnny's heart beat erratically. God he's never really thought about how erotic Mark really is. It's a fact that Mark is cute. But the lithe figure sitting on his abdomen exudes sex.

Johnny sighs and places his hands over Mark's bare hips. "According to the company mandated check up from last month I'm clean. And it's not like I've been sleeping around with anyone these last few weeks. We've barely had time to breath"

Mark nods his head. "Yeah, same for me. I think we have about an hour before the others come back. Two tops. How many times do you think I can make you come, hyung?"

"Fuck. I don't know Markie. Jesus! Why the hell are you this sexy."

"No clue." Mark laughs and grabs the lube from where it's been abandoned on the side table. Johnny eyes the tube and then pokes at Mark's hip inquisitively. "Does it actually taste like salted caramel….the lube I mean"

There's a dollop of the sticky liquid resting on Mark's fingers. He rubs it together and then coats Johnny's cock liberally.

"Yeah. You want to taste it?"

Johnny nods enthusiastically. "I do but rather than getting it out of the tube I think I have a better idea. Turn around for me" he says patting Mark on the thigh.

Mark arches a curved brow and snickers. "Are you seriously going to lick it off my asshole?"

"Is that going to be a problem?" Johnny asks with an equally sassy eyebrow raise.

"Not at all. Might as well suck you dick while I'm at it." Replying off handedly, he turns around to place his ass right where Johnny needs it and leans down to give the head of Johnny’s cock a cheeky kiss.

Johnny pushes a pillow behind his head for support and pulls Mark's lovely asscheeks apart to greet a well prepped hole. He'd been quite heavy handed with the lube earlier and it pulls a growl from Johnny’s lips when he sees glistening slick. He leans forward to lap up and finally get a taste of the salted caramel, which honestly kind of sounds ridiculous as hell but the way Mark's asshole twitches makes him want to just bury his face right in. The first lick leaves him mildly surprised. The lube tastes like actual caramel and not some chemical concoction, like he'd expected. The way Mark shivers delightfully has him leaning in for a better go. With an easy push he has Mark opening up under his tongue beautifully. He does his best to lap at the soft edge of the rim and curl his tongue into the pliant entrance.

Mark whines and pushes his ass back impatiently. "Oh god that's so good. Fuck hyung, does the lube taste good?"

Johnny smacks Mark's ass watches it jiggle before replying. "Yeah. Could eat you out for days."

Mark groans and leans his head into the dip of Johnny's thigh. Sliding a gentle hand around Johnny's forgotten dick, he shifts himself down to get his mouth on it.

Johnny almost bucks up into Mark's throat but catches himself just in time. It's damn hot and sinfully wet inside. Mark drops down almost halfway and leans back up, throwing a grin over his shoulder. "Your dick tastes pretty good too hyung."

He then gets back to sucking Johnny off like a pro, making him wonder where Mark had practiced to get so good at it. Johnny just huffs a soft laugh and gets back to eating Mark's ass out like he hasn't had his dinner. 

Speaking of which, had Mark had anything after lunch? Jaehyun and the rest of tenth floor had just gone out for dinner but Mark was presumably sleeping (-well masturbating). But still....

Johnny pulls his tongue back into his mouth and gives a quick bite onto Mark's asscheek.

"Hey. Are you hungry? Did you have dinner?"

Mark pulls off on Johnny's dick with a pop and frowns incredulously. "Hyung I'm giving you what is probably the best dick sucking you've had in a while and you want to know if I had dinner?"

"I care about you. And your health….like...Jungwoo said he'd bring you something to eat too. And just...you know...I was kind of worried." Johnny pouts.

Mark smiles and pats Johnny's leg comfortingly. "Yeah...I know. I actually had something to eat before, in the afternoon. I'm not hungry and I'll eat whatever Jungwoo hyung brings later."

Johnny nods his head and grins. "Good. Now back to business."

Mark snorts and goes back down on him. It's a little bit of a tough time on his jaw, but Johnny also gets back to licking Mark open...more open than he already is anyway. And with each flick of his tongue he feels Mark edge closer.

Johnny's just as close, if not even more so with how Mark swallows around him.

He pats Mark's thigh in warning and tries to pull away when he feels the telltale tug near his stomach but Mark just whines and tightens his hold on Johnny's legs, flicking at the tip. "In my mouth please." He says before clamping his lips around the head of Johnny's cock and he comes from the whiney voice that Mark pleads with. It's a lot.

Mark swallows with loud gulps and then reach down to his own dick and tugs at it a few times, before spurting all over Johnny's chest.

He sighs satisfied and watches Mark turn back around to face him with a wide cheeky grin. "Your jizz tastes pretty great, hyung."

"Oh my god." Johnny laughs disbelievingly and wipes away an errant drop of come that's dripping down the corner of Mark's lip. He's about to rub it off on the sheets when Mark catches his wrist and pops the come covered finger into his mouth and licks it clean.

"Oh. You really like it huh?" Johnny asks in awe. "Just mine or?..."

Mark flushes pink and then without answering, leans down to lick the come that he'd sprayed over Johnny's chest and dripped down to his abs. Taking his time to lave over each and every cut crevice, Mark tongues up all the sticky liquid and then swallows thickly.

"Did you….Christ...did you drink all of it?" Johnny cups the sharp edge of Mark's jaw and rubs his thumb against the prominent raise of his cheekbone. Mark nuzzles into his palm and opens his mouth to show Johnny that everything is gone. Consumed…. completely.

"Oh, fuck fuck fuck. That's so hot. Jesus... Mark. You really like come huh."

Mark nods his head, embarrassed and hides his face in Johnny's shoulder.

"I think it's really hot Markie."

They lay like that for a bit with Mark cuddled on Johnny's chest and his hands gliding along Mark's back and over his ass, petting and squeezing. And it's not long before they are both hard again.

Mark shuffles up into a seated position and reaches behind himself, taking Johnny's cock in hand slathering on some more of the lube. He stares at Johnny pointedly and the slides down, popping the tip of Johnny's cock into himself with a sigh.

"Hyung...you're...fuck too big." He groans and slowly slips himself down, until Johnny is settled in him all the way. When his ass meets Johnny's hips, he smiles way too adorably to suit the current situation and giggles "It's all in"

"Yeah it is." Johnny smiles despite himself being clutched in tight heat again, and his brain just telling him to thrust in wildly. He takes deep breath, pained and keeps his hips in check.

Mark seems to understand the predicament Johnny is in and his smile falls from adorable to devilish, before he starts bouncing up and down on his lap with practiced ease. Johnny's struck dumb again by how different his adorable Mark Lee actually is. Eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure, hands curling over Johnny's abs and his thighs shaking as they pump his hips at a rhythm that's playing only in his head. It's almost like he's dancing, a show just for Johnny. God he's beautiful like this.

Johnny thinks he can watch Mark like this forever. But Mark has other ideas. His eyes snap open and sparkle in mischief and Johnny's about to ask why he suddenly stopped but barely gets to breath a word before Mark is squeezing at every upward glide and moving at an incredibly distracting speed.

Johnny's hands tighten on the tapered waist and he squeezes with a groan, barely able to think. "Fuck Mark oh my god. Fuck...fuck, you're so fucking tight. Shit... stop...gonna come too soon."

Mark slows down with a laugh and swirls his hips, leaning back and settling on Johnny's thighs with a satisfied smirk. His cock stands proudly against his taut stomach as he places his palms on Johnny's knees and starts rocking himself softly.

"What the hell were you doing with your ass. Fuck, I almost came like some virginal teen"

"Umm...I read a thing online" he says vaguely. "Quite handy isn't it."

Johnny breaths out heavily and slides his hands over Mark's thighs. The gentle rocking is less intense, and he feels the impending orgasm fading to slow pleasure. "Yeah it's quite handy," Johnny replies absentmindedly and rubs the pad of his thumb over the stretch of Mark's ass over his dick. It feels a bit immoral to stare at where they are connected, but Mark's rim is stretched pink and lewd, sliding smoothly over Johnny's cock.

Mark squeals and shivers. "I'm.... it's kind of sensitive there." He whines and squirms when Johnny presses against his asshole with a bit more force.

It's a heady feeling to have Mark Lee shuddering and fucked out, riding Johnny's dick like it's his job. But honestly Johnny has been lying down and letting Mark have his fun. It's about time he changed it up a bit. Keeping Mark secure on his cock Johnny raises up and flips him over on to his back. Mark squeaks in surprise and clutches at Johnny's shoulders as his world tilts and then rights itself. Looking up at Johnny in amusement, he bites his lips holding back a nervous giggle.

"Umm what are you doing?"

"Fucking you. Properly." Johnny smirks and raises Mark's legs, bending him in two until his knees almost reach his ears and his feet dangle over Johnny’s shoulders. Mark snickers to himself. His flexibility has its uses other than surprising people with splits.

Johnny eyes him like he’s about to devour Mark and tests out the angle by thrusting in a few times. With a bit of searching he finds the best angle to have Mark whining and quivering like a tightly wound guitar string.

"Hyung. That's...wow…really...fuck...so good." He groans and let's Johnny grind into him with a swivel of his hips.

"You like that? Feels good?" Johnny murmurs, staring into Mark's glazed eyes.

"Yeah. More please. Fast. Want it harder."

There's a slick stream of precome spilling from Mark's dick onto his chest but he seems to be too delirious to notice. Johnny takes Mark's little plea into consideration and pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in and Mark screams, euphoric. "That's it. Fuck yes hyung"

And it's all Johnny needs to hear. He puts his hips and legs to good use, fucking into Mark with abandon. The litany of _ah ah ah_ leaving Mark's mouth blending into the lewd squelching of his dick in Mark's ass sounds like music to his ears. Johnny grunts as the scratches, that are surely blooming over his shoulders, courtesy of Mark's blunt nails, sting so very pleasantly.

"Markie, you close? You're leaking so much, baby." Johnny moans into his ear, scooping up some of the slick that's pooling on Mark's chest and slips it into his open mouth. Mark sucks his fingers clean with a lewd wail. "Yeah. So close. Are you hyung...are you close?"

"Yeah. Can I come in your ass Markie? Make you all messy?" Johnny asks with a soft smile. Fuck, just the thought of it makes him want to blow. Just bury himself deep in Mark and fill him up.

But Mark doesn't seem all that enthusiastic about it. His eyebrows furrow just a bit before he nods his head ok, but it bothers Johnny. Was Mark just trying to please him. Does he not like getting come in his ass?

"Hey. If you don't want it, tell me."

Mark shakes his head and moans as Johnny hits his prostate. "It's…..it's not that I don't want it...just…." He flushes unable to finish his sentence and stares up at Jonny purposefully.

He gets it then...Johnny dips his thumb into Mark's mouth with a meaningful smirk and tugs it open. "You want it in here?" He asks and Mark nods his head so quickly that Johnny feels the sharp edge of Mark's teeth scratch his thumb, a bit painfully.

"Oh Markie. Of course. Let's make you come first. Yeah?"

Mark smiles adoringly. "Can you call me baby again hyung. I really like that."

Johnny feels a little choked up because Mark looks so damn adorable, staring up at him with those damn sparkly eyes, waiting for Johnny to bring him to orgasm.

"Of course, baby. You're so good for hyung." Johnny croons wrapping a hand around Mark's dick and jerking him to completion. It's an exercise in balance and more effort than he ever thought possible. Johnny pumps his hips into Mark and moves his hand over Mark's straining erection finally pushing him over the edge, spilling for the second time over Johnny's fingers. Johnny fucks him through his orgasm and holds out until Mark's stops shuddering.

Still panting like he'd finished a 100 meter dash, Johnny pulls out and places Mark's legs back on the bed before sitting up against the headboard, taking his cock in hand (the one that is covered in Mark's come). It feels so slick and heavenly and he wants to jerk himself to completion, but he waits for Mark to flip himself over and closes his lips around Johnny's cock.

With a few tugs of his hand Johnny spills straight into Mark's mouth and all of it gets swallowed. Not a drop gone to waste. Mark slurps up the stickiness left on Johnny's hand and licks his lips one final time before flopping back on to the bed with a sigh.

"Seriously though hyung you taste hella good. I might not even need dinner. Got all the protein I need" Mark giggles, and stretches like a cat under the sun, bone deep satisfied.

It cracks Johnny up and he has to spend a few seconds to right himself, wiping away tears from all the laughing. "Mark that was so not right. We better get cleaned up before the others come back."

Mark hmms and yawns. "Too tired. Wash me please?" He asks, raising his hands up towards Johnny like a child.

Johnny rolls his eyes but picks him up anyway and carries him over his shoulder to the bathroom. They spend several minutes kissing and grinding up on each other. But after coming twice there's not much else they can wring out. Johnny takes over the job of scrubbing them both clean and Mark enjoys himself by leaning against the wall and shampooing both their hair into matching mohawks. They hurriedly finish off their shower when they realize they've been wasting the hot water.

Johnny's sweats and hoodie are still in good condition, so he slips back into them and Mark puts on a fresh pair of boxers and another oversized t-shirt which also turns out to be one of Johnny's. It's kind of cute how he swims in the fabric, hugging it to his body happily. Johnny wonders how many more of his t-shirts have mysteriously made themselves home in Mark's closet.

"Hyung can you get us some water. And see if Jungwoo hyung and the rest are back with food. I might be hungry enough to eat." Mark says over his shoulder, dragging the soiled bedsheets off and chucking them into a corner. There are splotches of lube and come on it and Johnny makes a mental note to wash it tomorrow. Their dorm aunty does not need to be seeing _that_ with their regular laundry.

"Sure. If they aren't back yet I'll make you some ramen? You like the spicy chicken one right?"

"Yeap." Mark replies, pulling out new sheets from his cupboard.

Johnny opens Mark's locked bedroom door and walks into the kitchen. The place is still quiet, and it seems like the others are still out enjoying their dinner. He's riffling through the cupboard looking for the spicy ramen when he spots a Tupperware container, sitting inconspicuously on the counter. There’s a lengthy sticky note attached on top.

Johnny picks up the sticky note to find familiar scratchy handwriting.

> _Johnny, Jungwoo said they'll be late. They couldn't get through to you or Mark on your phones and asked me to check on you guys and get Mark some food. This box has some of our leftovers from dinner. Please wash the box or the sauce will stain._
> 
> _P.S. Thank your lucky stars I didn't send Hyuck to deliver the food. Mark's hella loud. please gag him next time :) or idk maybe don't fuck in the dorm where the walls are fucking thin._
> 
> _P.P.S. Mark, you and me will be having a talk in the near future about keeping things low key so this doesn't end up plastered on the net or something :)_
> 
> _P.P.P.S. y'all better not leave your jizz stained sheets for the dorm aunty to clean....I will personally murder you if you traumatize her._
> 
> _-Taeyong_

**Author's Note:**

> heh :')


End file.
